Dusk
by Brooklyn R
Summary: AU. A girl with a mysterious gift attracts the attention of the Volturi. Alec/OC HIATUS.
1. Dusk, Chapter I

Introductions

_By; the Musical Bookworm  
_

_Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight. Charlotte Cullen is my own original character.  
_

. . . . .

Charlotte Cullen stood a little ways away from her coven, trying in vain to make the smallest spectacle of herself as possible. Her thin arms were wrapped defensively around her torso, as if trying to block out the harsh winter wind though she couldn't feel it's frigid temperature through her long sleeved shirt anyway. She stood rod straight and statue still, her head tilted forward and her eyes closed in concentration. She had had to put some space between her allies and herself so she could, literally, have some space to breathe, for their nervousness was not doing anything to help her already frazzled nerves. The cold tension and quiet panic hung heavily in the air, and she was the only one who suffered the greatest.

Like several of the vampires around her, she was supernaturally 'gifted'. Not powerfully, like some, but it was more of a burden than most. Charlotte could taste the range of emotions around her, from a quiet sense of contentedness to the way the air shimmered with unspoken reluctance when one hesitated. Much like that of her 'brother', Jasper Hale, though she was limited in ways he was not. She could not influence feelings like he could, just strictly feel them, and because there was always more than one emotion at a time, usually in a degree that was quite painful. However, she was much more in touch with her own inner emotions whereas Jasper sometimes seemed cold and brooding, that is, to people who didn't know him. She sympathized easily and was very sensitive to the thoughts of others. However, her openness with feelings was exclusively for those she loved, for she got very closed off with strangers. She couldn't bring herself to trust easily. This was partially why she was so quiet, standing by herself in the clearing.

Hushed conversations were whispering eerily across the snow covered ground and Charlotte caught snippets of them, but she couldn't bring herself to concentrate on anything but on calming herself down. She would need a serene and collected mind for what was about to arise. The only other people who seemed as calm as anything were her parents', Esme and Carlisle Cullen. They were like the steady rock that everyone could turn to. Though Carlisle stood tense and irregular at Esme's side, Charlotte could tell his thoughts were at least halfway peaceful. Well, as peaceful as one could get in this situation.

Others stood at odd, unorganized intervals around the Cullen clan, with the exception of Charlotte. Snow fell lightly over the clearing, sticking the the vampires' frozen skin and never melting. The trees of the forest were bowed with the weight of the packed snow, and every now and again one could hear the soft thunk of a branch break under the weight and fall to the ground. Charlotte's shoes sunk ankle deep in the snow and she vaguely wondered if the snow was going to be a complication in the fight with the Volturi and bit her lip. Not that a vampire would notice, anyway, she told herself. She seemed good at finding things to worry about. Instead of focusing on negative thoughts, she turned her attention to the others around her.

Zafrina and Senna of the Amazon clan were standing rigid and fierce, red eyes glowing. Benjamin, of the Egyptian coven, sat in the snow at Amun's feet, who stood like a formidable shadow over him, his eyes looking rather murderous. The Irish coven's leader stood close to Carlisle, her eyes closed in concentration and kneading her temples with her fingers. Charlotte recalled something that Carlisle said a few short weeks back, Siobhan was the woman's name, and he thought that she had a weak but useful gift to manipulate the outcome of a situation. Since this contemplation seemed only a theory, Charlotte didn't place to much hope on it.

As Charlotte's eyes wandered closer to the edge of the tree line, a flash of silver grey caught her eye. Her eyes locked on it and narrowed instantly, her lips pulling back instinctively. Had the Volturi somehow surrounded them without Edward's notice? Surely he could hear their thoughts from this distance…

But her worries were, _gratefully_, cut short when the Quileute wolves stepped to the very edge, keeping to the shadows of the trees. Her gaze swept from wolf to wolf, some she recognized, some she didn't. The huge russet Alpha stepped forward and she watched as Jacob stepped past her with a quick meet of the eyes. It lasted only a second, and then he was standing tall beside Bella and Renesmee. A small sandy colored one whined uneasily and the smaller silver one next to him nipped at his heels. _Seth and Leah Clearwater,_ Charlotte thought grimly, a frown settling itself on her thin lips. Poor Seth, so brave for his age. Charlotte could feel in him the eager want to prove himself to everyone, but it was sadly tainted by the undercurrent of childlike fear. Her face crumpled in hopelessness as she gazed at young Seth Clearwater; it was disturbingly sick that he was going to die so young! In that moment, an uncharacteristic hatred for the Volturi filled her so intensely that she bristled and automatically pulled her lips back in a hiss. Few people turned their heads, but most ignored her, keeping their eyes forward and scanning the horizon for a sign of uninvited approach.

Dark clouds rolled in above them, diffusing the airy light of the winter day and now suddenly everything looked a sickly grey. Some of the witnesses grew tense, she could feel it, and moved closer to each other. She herself inched forward silently to stand closer to Carlisle and Esme suddenly disliking the distance between them. She took Esme's hand and tried to hide the trembling in her own. Esme met her eyes and gave her a small smile; the look in her eyes said, _everything will be all right in the end. _Charlotte was almost scared to believe her, because what waited for a vampire on the other side? Eternal oblivion…? Charlotte liked to believe in God in Heaven, and even wore a silver cross necklace to prove it, but would Heaven accept her after all?

She also liked the idea that they would actually survive this encounter, but what were the chances of that?

A minute passed by, and Charlotte along with several others found themselves straining for a sound. Charlotte closed her eyes and took deep breaths through her nose; that always seemed to help calm her, even though the darkness of her eyelids made her feel vulnerable.

She felt her mother stiffen slightly and a rise of tension in her older brother, Edward Cullen, from where he stood a few feet away. He hissed low between his clenched teeth and the sound echoed from several different mouths. "They're coming,"


	2. Dusk, Chapter II

_Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight. Charlotte is my own original character. I do not own cover image._

_Most of the conversation owned by Stephenie Meyer. CREDIT TO WHERE IT IS DUE!_

_. . . . .  
_

Charlotte opened her eyes in time to see the dark cloaks swishing over the ground in the wind, however silently. They did not make a sound as they poured into the clearing like thick molasses, black hoods obscuring lethal faces. They walked with a certain grace that she has never seen of a vampire before. So smooth was the advance that she would have believed they were floating, had it not been for the sound of their soft, irregular footsteps. Even so, they walked with a millennium old confidence that was quite fitting of their reputation; they had never lost a battle before.

Charlotte hastily counted them as they came in together. Excluding the figures she could not see due to her unfortunate height, she counted very few. She could barely see beyond the front row. She hissed quietly in frustration.

"How many?" She asked Esme, barely mouthing the words. Esme didn't look at her or even blink, she just watched the never ending flow of bodies enter the field.

"Thirty-two," She whispered back after a moment. _Thirty-two? _Charlotte repeated in horror. The Volturi outnumbered the Cullens' witnesses by several. One-third of them could probably stand back and watch the others destroy the Cullens' without so much as lifting a finger. Charlotte started to fidget anxiously. As the Cullens' allies repositioned themselves—bigger and gifted up front and huddling possessively around Bella and Renesmee—Charlotte took a step back so she stood behind with the Denali's, retreating in fear. Carmen looked at her, her eyes soft and understanding, but didn't say anything.

"They did come," One of the Romanians' muttered to the other.

"The wives," His companion spat. "The entire guard. All of them together."

Charlotte gnawed on her bottom lip as the Volturi advanced further into the Cullens' territory. Within the never ending influx of vampires, many not directly associated with the Volturi themselves followed in after. Their faces varied in emotions, unlike the shielded hoods of the Volturi guard, but one constant sense that grew stronger with every passing vampire, was a deep, resounding hatred. She knew that Immortal children were against the law and looked down greatly upon in the vampire world, but she never understood the intensity of anger that was directed at them until now. She had never created or help defend one before, so that was something she never learned. She felt a sudden surge of compassion and sympathy towards all the children lost at the brutal hands of the Volturi, innocents who had no say in what happened to them. Selfish vampire women who longed for children but could never have them themselves…

Abruptly, the Volturi progression halted, dark cloaks swinging forward with the momentum. The sound of large, beating hearts came closer, much closer than before. The wolves must have joined us, Charlotte thought, even though she couldn't see them around the protective wall of vampires. She felt a sudden surge of heated anger from her left, coming from Bella, and she cringed backwards to try to escape the enraged intensity of the emotion. Charlotte wondered what had Bella so angry out of the blue, but then she followed her gaze and spotted a pack of wolves that held back slightly. Mere children, according to their size. Charlotte could understand the anger now.

The bodies of the Volturi guard and witnesses leaned forward anxiously, but dared make no move out of the fringe of the forest as they waited for their masters' orders. All eyes were fixed furiously on Renesmee, red orbs glaring from underneath black hoods. Charlotte swallowed loudly and turned towards the direction of her family, tuning in to their urgent conversation.

"They're weighing their options, choosing key targets—me, or course, Bella, Eleazar, Tanya," Edward hissed low to Carlisle. "They're worried about the faces they don't recognize—Zafrina and Senna in particular—and the wolves, naturally. They've never been outnumbered before. That's what stopped them."

"Outnumbered?" Tanya of the Denali clan whispered incredulously.

"They don't count their witnesses," Edward breathed. "They are nonentities. Aro just enjoys an audience."

"Should I speak?" Carlisle asked, meeting his son's eyes. A second passed before Edward answered.

"This is the only chance you'll get," He nodded grimly. Carlisle squared his shoulders and faced ahead. Charlotte gasped as an unexpected surge of alarm gripped her mind in an iron grasp, consuming her thoughts. She shot forward despite herself, accidentally knocking the shoulders of the Romanians (who snarled in return) as she passed. Having no control of her reckless actions, she seized Carlisle's arm in both her hands, holding him back.

"No, Papa," She murmured softly, really, _really_ against the idea of him venturing out unto unprotected ground. Carlisle's eyes turned soft as he gazed at her, mingled with surprise. Charlotte had taken to calling him by this title and the reason was still unknown to him, for, in the beginning of their familial relationship, earning her trust was a difficult task. Initially, Charlotte was a very detached part of the family, always feeling like she could disappear without a trace at any minute. It had taken time for her to warm up to any of the Cullens' at all, the first being Carlisle himself.

Carlisle gave Charlotte a small smile in an attempt to soothe her fears. "Everything is alright, Charlotte. Stay here," He whispered and then pulled her close to kiss her on the crown of her head. She watched helplessly as he turned away and trudged purposely across the snow-covered floor. Both Edward and Esme reached out to her then, gently brushing their fingers against her shoulder in the only sign of comfort. Charlotte felt a dry prickling feeling behind her eyes and she blinked furiously to make the sensation go away. She didn't know if the dry tears were caused on her own accord or if they originated from the grimness of the people around her, but she dropped her solemn gaze and crossed her arms across her chest defensively. She felt utterly pathetic; nobody else was crying! _You're such a baby, Charlotte, _She berated herself angrily, gritting her teeth.

Carlisle spread his arms, holding his arms wide in greeting. "Aro, my old friend! It's been centuries." Silence met him and after a long, strained moment, Aro stepped forward, gently lifting the hood away from his face with one sweep of his hand. Another figure followed behind him, sticking closer than his shadow. That must be the other shield, Renata, Charlotte noted with slight interest. Some of the guard members leaned into a crouch, an echoed hiss flashing between them, but Aro held a hand out to them to hush them. He walked just a few paces more before stopping. He tilted his head to one side, his milky red eyes glinting with curiosity.

"Fair words, Carlisle," He breathed in his thin, wispy voice. "They seem out of place, considering the situation and the army you've assembled to kill me and my loved ones."

Carlisle shook his head and stretched his right arm towards Aro. "You have but to touch my hand, Aro, to know that was never my intent."

Aro's eyes narrowed. "But how can your intent matter in the face of what you have done?"

Carlisle frowned. "I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for."

"Then step aside and let us punish those who are responsible! In truth, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today."

"No one had broken the law, Aro. If you will, let me explain," Carlisle stretched his hand towards Aro again. Before Aro could answer, Caius spoke up, drifting forward to stand next to Aro.

"So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you create for yourself, Carlisle," He spat. "How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?"

"The law is not broken. If you would listen—"

"We see the child, Carlisle!" Caius snarled. "Do not treat us as fools."

Charlotte instinctively recoiled from the growing irritation in both the Volturi elder and in her father. But Carlisle hid it well as he calmly explained that Renesmee was, indeed, _not _an immortal child, instructing them to note the characteristics of a human. Her heart beat being the most obvious one. "Any of these friends could tell you the truth about her, Caius. Or you could just look at her! See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice!" Caius snapped, causing Charlotte to flinch. "Where is the informer? Send her forward!"

_Irina?_ Charlotte's eyes scanned the crowd of cloaks, hastily searching for the familiar face. "You! Come!" Caius growled at pointed a gnarled finger in Irina's general direction. Everyone watched anxiously as Irina became visible between two giant body guards, one whom pushed her roughly forward. Charlotte felt hesitation radiating from her trembling body as she refused to approach the ancients and Caius impatiently closed the distance between them. He slapped her across the face.

"Is this the child you saw, girl?" Caius snarled, motioning in the direction of Renesmee. Irina peered at Renesmee from across the field, her head tilting to one side in confusion. "Well?" Caius snapped.

"I…I'm not sure," Irina whispered. "She's not the same, but I think it's the same child. What I mean is, she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw, but—" Irina cut off when she met Caius's enraged hand twitched as if he wanted to slap her again. Aro flitted to his side and placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Be peaceful, brother. We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty." Aro then turned to Irina as Caius turned his back on them, holding out his hand and encouraging her to take it. Uncertainly, Irina took his hand. He dropped it again quickly and turned back to Carlisle's crowd.

"Well, it seems we have a mystery on our hands. It would appear that the child has grown. Yet, in Irina's first memory it was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious, curious," He murmured.

"That is exactly what I was trying to explain," Carlisle said. Charlotte felt a reassuring feeling of relief in Carlisle and she automatically sighed, the tightness in her stomach lessening. Aro hesitated for a moment before speaking again.

"I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making?"

"There was no breach." Carlisle replied.

"Be that as it may, I will have every facet of the truth. And the best way to get that is to have the evidence directly from your talented son. Please, step forward, Edward."

. . . . .


	3. Dusk, Chapter III

_Disclaimer; I do not own the Twilight Saga. I do not own cover image. Credit to where it is due! Charlotte is my own original character.  
_

_. . . . .  
_

Edward strode across the snowy field, clapping Carlisle on the shoulder as he passed. Charlotte smiled at Carlisle as he came back to stand with them. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it once before turning back to attention. Esme whimpered in dismay as she watched Edward, her terror breaking through. Charlotte wanted desperately to comfort her but she was frozen to the spot in her own fear. Her arms were vises around her torso. Her eyes were unblinking as she stared straight ahead, waiting for any sign of hostile approach. The uncomfortable feeling of dry tears had passed and was replaced by a dull numbness; she couldn't decide which was worse.

Aro reached out eagerly as Edward approached. Edward stopped in front of Aro and lifted his chin arrogantly, then placed his hand in Aro's awaiting one. Aro's eyes shut at once and his shoulders hunched under the onslaught of information. Charlotte was unsettled by this; the fact that he chose Edward meant that he knew the thoughts of every person here. He was touching all of them, all at once. She felt strangely exposed by this fact.

The two-way conversation between the two lasted long enough that both the opposing sides were getting antsy. The guard bristled as the silence stretched on and the Volturi witnesses were beginning to hiss quietly amongst themselves. Abruptly, Aro straightened and his eyes flashed open, the expression in them awed and wary. He did not release Edward's hand.

"You see?" Edward asked calmly.

"Yes, I see, indeed," Aro agreed, sounding amused. "I doubt whether any two among gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly." Charlotte stared in disbelief at the exchange and the emotion seemed to be mutual among several others. "You have given me much to ponder, young friend," Aro continued. "Much more than I expected." Still, Aro did not drop Edward's hand.

"May I meet her?" Aro asked, sounding almost childlike by the eagerness in his voice. "I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our histories!"

"What is this about, Aro?" Caius snarled suddenly, glaring at Edward hatefully. Aro was unfazed by his anger.

"Something you've never dreamed of, my practical friend. Take a moment to wonder, for the justice we intended to deliver no longer applies." Caius hissed in surprise at his words.

Charlotte felt a breath of relief come from most everyone on their side, including her own. Her arms loosened from around her torso slightly and her whole body seemed to relish in the surge of relief around her. This was the best she felt in weeks.

"Will you introduce me to your daughter?" Aro asked Edward again. Several people from both sides hissed at this new revelation.

Edward nodded reluctantly. He noticed the sudden unease of the guard behind Aro; nearly the entire guard were snarling and crouching defensively. Aro held his hand up again, but this time no one silenced. "Perhaps you should call some of your guard forward," Edward suggested. "It will make them more comfortable."

Aro nodded agreeably and snapped his fingers twice. "Felix, Demetri." The two vampires were at his side instantaneously, both looking intimidating in their dark cloaks. Charlotte had only seen the two men once in her life, and that was when they had come to clean up the aftermath of the Seattle newborn army. Neither had spoken at the time, but their appearances were just the same.

Edward looked over his shoulder at Bella. "Bella," He called. "Bring Renesmee—and a few friends." Charlotte heard Bella take a deep breath. Charlotte turned her head to look at her, standing next to the giant russet wolf a few feet in front of her. Renesmee was poised protectively on Bella's back, her arms wrapped like snakes around Bella's neck. Bella thought for a moment before calling out in a clear voice, "Jacob, Emmett?" These choices didn't surprise Charlotte.

They crossed the field together, and as Bella and Jacob shifted out of her line of view, a whole other side of guards appeared. Charlotte didn't realize how far back she had retreated, but she now realized that only half of the Volturi's line had been within her view. The other half had been hidden behind Jacob. Her eyes raked the group over once, stepping forward slightly to get an even better view.

And that's when she first saw them.

They stood side by side near the front of the Volturi line, their dark hoods making the light cast of their faces very dim. Both of their brilliant carmine eyes were trained fixedly on Aro, though they didn't look as poised to attack as the others' around them. They seemed more relaxed…almost _smug. _Charlotte's brow furrowed as she gazed at them. She recognized their contradicting figures from the painting in Carlisle's study, unchanged by centuries of existence, the boy was tall whereas the girl seemed no bigger than a young child. Carlisle had pointed them out as Alec and Jane, the cornerstones of the Volturi army.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she watched them, suspicious. Carlisle had also told her of their powers; one could cause agonizing pain in a person while the other was like an antidote to the pain. The girl could hurt while the boy could numb. Charlotte found the opposite in powers to be an interesting notion, considering they were twins. As Charlotte absentmindedly pondered over the twins, she was about to look away when the boy suddenly turned his head as if sensing her hard gaze. Charlotte froze as their gazes met—burgundy and gold—and from beneath the dim lighting of his hood, she could see his mouth settle into a frown. She swallowed and tore her gaze away as a gust of wind shook the trees around them, turning her attention back to the matter at hand. She crossed her arms over her chest again and ignored the sudden small fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Charlotte realized how much conversation she missed when Maggie of the Irish coven hissed furiously at something Aro said. In the brief exchange she and Alec had, Charlotte had missed the whole conversation between Aro, Edward, and Bella. She mentally kicked herself for losing focus for so long. Charlotte rejoined the listening of the conversation and Aro was discussing with Edward the loyalty of the wolf pack.

"They don't _belong _to us, Aro. They don't follow our commands that way. They're here because they want to be." Edward explained. Jacob growled menacingly beside them.

"They seem quite attached to you, though," Aro remarked. "And your young mate and your…family. _Loyal," _

"They're committed to protecting human life, Aro. That makes them able to coexist with us, but hardly with you. Unless you're rethinking your lifestyle."

Aro laughed merrily. "Just an errant thought," he said. "You well know how that is. None of us can entirely control our subconscious desires."

Edward grimaced. "I _do _know how that is. And I also know the difference between that kind of thought and the kind with a purpose behind it. It could never work, Aro." Jacob whined anxiously beside him and Edward leaned closer to him to murmur in his ear. "Aro is entertaining the idea of…guard dogs,"

Abruptly, the sounds of fierce snarls from the entire pack filled the clearing, and Charlotte started slightly at the unexpected noise. There was a sharp bark of command—from the largest black one, Sam, Charlotte guessed—and the complaint broke off reluctantly. An ominous quiet fell over them all.

Aro laughed again. "I suppose that answers that question," He said, smiling in amusement. "_This _lot has picked it's side," Edward hissed at something he heard in Aro's thoughts and leaned forward. Both Felix and Demetri rolled into a crouch in synchronization. Aro waved them off as if swatting at an annoying fly, and all three of the men returned to their former postures, if not reluctantly. "So much to discuss," Aro said, suddenly taking on the tone of a serious businessman. "So much to decide. If you and your furry protector will excuse me, my dear Cullens, I must confer with my brothers."


	4. Dusk, Chapter IV

_Disclaimer; __I do not own the Twilight Saga. I do not own cover image. Credit to where it is due! Charlotte is my own original character._  


_. . . . .  
_

Aro did not retrace his steps to join his apprehensive guard waiting at the north end of the field. Instead, he motioned them to come forward. Charlotte watched in sudden alarm as Edward backed up immediately, pulling Bella's arm and Emmett's. There was a scant amount of distance between the opposing sides now, about fifty yards. Many of the Cullens' witnesses bristled and hissed at the sudden proximity. Charlotte backed up several steps, taking refuge with the Denali's again.

Caius began arguing with Aro at once. "How can you abide this infamy? Why do we stand here impotently in the face of such an outrageous crime, covered by such a ridiculous deception?" He snarled, his hands curled into claws at his sides.

"Because it's all true," Aro replied calmly. "Every word of it. Look how many witnesses stand ready to give evidence that they have seen this miraculous child grow and mature in just the short time they've known her. They have felt the warmth of the blood that flows in her veins." Aro swept his arm out from one end of the line of witnesses to the other. Caius reacted strangely to Aro's explanation. The anger fled from his features and was replaced by a cold thoughtfulness. Only a second passed before he spoke again.

"I want to talk to the informant," Caius announced abruptly. Charlotte leaned around Eleazar of the Denali coven to get a look at Irina again. Her eyes were wide and fearful as she moved to stand in front of him again. "So you appear to have been quite mistaken in your allegations," He began.

Charlotte felt both Tanya and Kate lean closer beside her. "I'm sorry," Irina whispered. "I should have made sure of what I was seeing. I had no idea…" She trailed off.

"Dear Caius, could you have expected her to have guessed in an instant something so strange and impossible?" Aro inquired. "Any of us would have made the same assumption." Caius waved his hand in Aro's face to silence him.

"We all know you made a mistake," Caius said harshly. "I meant to speak of your motivations."

Irina bit her lip and hesitated. When Caius didn't continue, she repeated, "My motivations?"

"Yes, for coming to spy on the Cullens' in the first place." Caius said. "You were unhappy with them, were you not?" Irina glanced guiltily in the Cullens' direction quickly.

"Yes." She admitted.

"Because…?" Caius prompted impatiently.

"Because the shape-shifters killed my friend," She whispered. "And they wouldn't stand aside to let me avenge him."

"So the Cullens sided with the _shape-shifters _against our own kind. Against the friend of a friend, even," Caius summarized, his tone disgusted.

"Yes, that is how I saw it," Irina said softly, her shoulders stiffening. Charlotte watched carefully as Caius stared hard at Irina, who was trembling under his gaze. Suddenly, he smiled a tiny, cruel smile in the direction of the wolves.

"If you'd like to make a formal complaint against the shape-shifters or the Cullens for supporting their actions, now would be the time." He prompted Irina. But Irina didn't fall for it as easily as Charlotte expected. She squared her shoulders bravely.

"No, I have no complaint against the wolves, or the Cullens. You came here today to destroy an immortal child. There is no immortal child. This was my mistake and I take full responsibility for it. The Cullens are innocent, and you have no reason to be here today. I apologize most sincerely," Irina said solemnly, glancing at the Cullens again. "There is no valid reason for you to continue here." Caius raised his hand after she was done speaking, an evil glint in his eyes. The emotions radiating from him were horrible to experience; satisfaction, triumph, hatred, anger…so many mixed together. Charlotte narrowed her eyes at his hand. He was holding something small and silver, but before she could register what exactly it was, three of the Volturi soldiers sprang forward with an invisible signal, surrounding Irina on all sides. Before anyone knew what happened, it was over. An awful metallic screeching sound issued from the middle of the gathered group and Caius somehow slithered in between them. Suddenly the screeching sound transformed into the roar of a sparking fire. The three soldiers stepped back into the line of soldiers as Caius watched with a malicious gratification blazing in his eyes. Charlotte stared in shock and terror as Irina burned in a heap of blazing limbs, already becoming unrecognizable. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, utterly horrified. Suddenly, over the frantic flurry of the moment, Charlotte heard Edward shout out earnestly.

"Stop them!" She gave a moment to wonder who he was talking about when suddenly she heard two animalistic snarls from behind her. She reacted off instinct as she spun around and grabbed Tanya's arms just as she made to spring at Caius. Tanya growled at her menacingly and she narrowly missed a swipe at her head as Tanya struggled to free herself. Keeping hold of Tanya was a difficult task for Charlotte; she was not as able to fight as the rest of her coven. Tanya, however, was much more experienced.

Charlotte's feet slid over the ground as she tried to restrain the other vampire, Tanya's force pushing her back several feet. She was roughly thrown back into the open field behind the Cullen witnesses as Tanya clipped her perfectly in the gut. She landed on her back and an explosion of snow momentarily clouded her vision. Charlotte yelled out as she jumped back to her feet and leaped for Tanya again, who was shoving past Rosalie and successfully shaking off her restraints. Charlotte landed lithely on her back and wrapped her legs around her waist. Her arms closed around Tanya's neck and the force of the impact knocked Tanya to the side as she made to spring at Caius again. She snarled threateningly as the two of them landed on the ground and Charlotte promptly moved to straddle Tanya's waist, pinning her arms to the ground at her sides.

"Tanya! Tanya!" Charlotte shouted over Tanya's rambunctious growls and screeches. One of Tanya's arm slipped loose as she jerked it to the side and she grabbed one of Charlotte's shoulders. She tried to shove Charlotte off from over her, but with the exerted force and the strength of Charlotte's resistance, she accidentally ripped her arm clean off with a loud metallic sound, the fabric of her sweater tearing along with it. Charlotte doubled over and hissed with pain as Tanya angrily cast the broken appendage aside. In the corner of her eye Charlotte saw Zafrina move closer and she automatically flinched as the very fierce woman approached her, but then realized that she was not the target of Zafrina's attention. Tanya abruptly stilled underneath Charlotte as Zafrina took her sight away, hissing in frustration. Charlotte caved to the side as Emmett came to restrain Tanya in his iron grip. Charlotte looked around desperately for her arm, growling in pain as she pushed herself onto her knees. Esme was suddenly standing over her, her hand rubbing Charlotte's back and extending her arm out to her. Her face was anxious as she watched Charlotte lick the wound and reattach the appendage. Nothing could be done about the sleeve of her sweater, so Charlotte discarded it into the snow in agitation. She stood with Esme as her mother lead her back to the crowd of witnesses.

Carlisle was speaking earnestly with Tanya and Kate.

"Listen to me, Tanya, Kate," He said. "Vengeance doesn't help her now. Irina wouldn't want you to waste your lives this way. Think about what you're doing. If you attack them now, we're all doomed." Tanya whimpered sadly as she leaned into Carlisle for support, having been released from Emmett's grip. Carlisle continued to console the sisters with words to urgent to sound like comfort.

Charlotte's attention turned back to the weighted stares of the Volturi guard as they took in their moment of chaos. The heaviest glare came from Caius, who was staring at the sisters and had been counting on an attack from them in their desire to avenge Irina. Aro was also watching the sisters, his face impassive. It was quiet for several minutes as the Volturi leaders evaluated the conditions of their witnesses after watching the death of Irina, which most of them were beginning to get antsy. They were unsure whether to continue here or to save themselves. After Aro was satisfied with the stability of the group, he turned his attention back to the crowd. He touched Caius's shoulder lightly.

"Irina has been punished for bearing false witness against this child," Charlotte's jaw dropped slightly. So _that _was their excuse? "Perhaps we should return to the matter at hand?"

Caius nodded stiffly, his facial expression turning into one of unreadability. His hands curled into fists at his side. It was obvious he hated losing. Aro drifted forward, little Renata automatically moving with him.

"Just to be thorough," He said. "I'd like to speak with a few of your witnesses. Procedure, you know." He waved a hand dismissively. Caius's head snapped around to look at Aro, and the tiny, cruel smirk returned. Charlotte, still standing next to Esme, leaned towards her automatically as she felt Caius's emotions. They made her feel physically sick; the brutal satisfaction and callous triumph. She heard Edward hiss beside her but didn't risk to speak with him. Aro was too close now, he would hear even the faintest intake of breath.


	5. Dusk, Chapter V

_Disclaimer; __I do not own the Twilight Saga. I do not own cover image. Credit to where it is due! Charlotte is my own original character._

___. . . . .  
_

Aro waved at one end of the Cullens' line, motioning for Amun to join him. Charlotte was tense with the sudden proximity between Aro and his guard and the Cullen witnesses. She carefully watched as Amun and his mate Kebi approached Aro, keeping several feet back so they were closer to the Cullens than to Aro. Amun gave a blunt summary of their time spent at the Cullens' home as they watched Renesmee grow. They conversed for several more minutes before Aro asked the question everyone was morosely expecting to hear.

"And do you believe that she should be allowed to live?" Aro asked lightly, smiling. Bella hissed angrily and the sound was instantly echoed by several people, Charlotte included. The sound was a low sizzle of fury in the air. Several of the Volturi witnesses made the same noise. Aro did not react to the sound in the slightest, but Amun looked around in unease.

"I did not come here to make judgements," He said quietly. Aro laughed airily.

"Just your opinion." He stated.

Amun's chin lifted. "I see no danger in the child. She learns more swiftly than she grows." Aro nodded in consideration. After a moment, he turned away. Amun called out again to ask for his permission to leave in peace with his mate and Aro agreed, not unkindly. Amun nodded his thanks and they took their leave through the east side of the clearing, disappearing into the trees.

Aro was back to gazing along the Cullen witnesses, his eyes stopping every once in a while but calling no one forward. When he reached Siobhan of the Irish coven, he smiled and waved his hand once. Siobhan stepped forward, showing no visible signs of apprehension. "Hello, dear Siobhan," Aro greeted. "Would you answer my questions the same way Amun has?"

"I would," Siobhan agreed. "But I would perhaps add a little more. Renesmee understands the limitations. She's no danger to humans—she blends in better than we do. She poses no threat to exposure."

"Is that so?" Aro asked, smiling softly. He held his hand out for Siobhan to take, just as he did with Amun. She took it rather reluctantly. A few short seconds later, after witnessing Renesmee's growth for himself, he dropped Siobhan's hand gently. "I must be getting on quickly, but I give my thanks to you, dear Siobhan, for your observations." Siobhan nodded and rejoined her coven. Aro's eyes drifted down the line again and he called on several more people, all giving similar accounts. But as Aro's eyes scanned over the Cullen family, Charlotte's attention was focused elsewhere as she gazed at one of the Volturi witnesses who was making a break for it. Aro's eyes paused on her and his eyebrows furrowed, not recognizing her face. Charlotte was brought back to attention as two different things happened at once. Edward hissed at something Aro thought and Carlisle, catching Aro's stare, automatically moved closer to Charlotte, obscuring her from Aro's view while trying to be inconspicuous about it. Aro didn't miss the way Carlisle tried to hide his protectiveness over Charlotte. Aro felt a spark of interest, misreading Carlisle's fatherly defensiveness as something different.

"My, my, and who is this?" Aro inquired lightly, his eyes wide and glinting with a forming plan. "I see you`ve added another vampire to your numbers, Carlisle," Aro observed, drifting slightly closer to them. "In assuming she is one of yours?" His eyes drifted again to Charlotte, who was leaning around Carlisle enough to meet Aro's eyes. She was scared that Aro was putting as much attention on her as he was. What did that mean?

Charlotte forced herself to give off a brave appearance. She did not want to appear weak in_ his _eyes.

"Yes, sir, I am," Charlotte spoke up, glad her voice didn't shake with her growing unease. Aro grinned kindly at her, but Charlotte only found it unsettling.

"What is your name, dear?" He asked and Charlotte stepped out from behind Carlisle. She hesitated before speaking.

"Charlotte, sir," She replied respectfully. Charlotte froze, her eyes widening as Aro waved her to come forward. _Why me? _Charlotte asked Edward, looking at him quickly with desperate eyes. He stared hard at Aro as Charlotte passed him, trying to piece together the new plan Aro had. He could detect a strong desire to possess Charlotte, given that he assumed she had a powerful gift. His eyes blazed in a way that made Edward bristle as he watched Charlotte step ever farther into unprotected ground.

She approached hesitantly, feeling stupid with one sleeve missing and the fear she felt slowing her down considerably. She fought with her instincts, which were telling her to get the hell out of there and with common sense. What would Aro think if she refused to come to him? She didn't want to find out.

She carefully analyzed Aro's emotions and she picked up on a strong sense of contentedness that she was suspicious of. An undercurrent of the feelings associated with fascination and excitement were tinted with a darker shadow that tugged on the edges. It made her fear him even more by the fact that his eyes glinted with an unspoken ill intent. He held his hand out to her as she came to a stop in front of him. Charlotte didn't realize how close Aro had gotten to the Volturi's side, and how far she was from her _own _side. She had not been paying attention when she crossed the invisible line dividing the two sides from each other. She suddenly felt very vulnerable.

She looked down at Aro's outstretched hand, taking a step back. She knew exactly what Aro's gift was and she had no desire to share her immediate thoughts _or _her past with him.

"No thank you, sir," She declined politely. "I'd much rather prefer to keep my innermost thoughts to myself." Aro frowned slightly, his eyebrows furrowing over his eyes as he glance down at his hand. A small flash of anger shot through him so fast that Charlotte didn't even have time to flinch. It was obvious that he was unsure of this situation and wasn't used to being refused. However, after a single beat of silence, Aro smiled at her once again, all traces of anger gone.

"Oh, won't you, please, dear Charlotte?" He asked pleasantly. "Nearly all of your family and friends have allowed me to understand the workings of their minds," Aro pointed out, sweeping his hand out at the witnesses gathered on her side. Charlotte took another tentative step back as Aro offered his hand to her again.

"With all due respect, sir," Charlotte replied defiantly, irritation beginning to seep into her. "I am more than willing to answer any questions you might have regarding Renesmee, and I swear to answer them to the best of my ability. However, I do not wish to share any other such information with you, especially my personal information." She snapped stubbornly. Then, out of the blue, two things happened at once. She heard Edward hiss her name angrily behind her and she realized the foolishness of her own words. How could she be so stupid! Aro would certainly not overlook such disrespectful talk towards him. She just opened up a chance at a fight! _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Charlotte berated herself.

And, at the same time, an enraged high pitch screech filled the air and a dark figure shot forward in her peripheral vision. She saw a flash of short blonde hair and burning red eyes as the little figure grabbed onto her wrist roughly and thrust it at Aro. The figure made such a sound that Charlotte couldn't believe the small figure was even capable of making it. "Pain." it snarled, and Charlotte's mind was unexpectedly overcome with gruesome pain. The Cullens' and their witnesses erupted in growls as Charlotte screamed and writhed in the snow at Aro's feet. Several crouched to attack the Volturi out of instinct and the enraged growls hung in the air like a sharp knife, threatening and poised. Carlisle took a few strides out into the snow and turned to face his witnesses, his back to the Volturi and holding his hands up to receive full attention.

"Do not attack!" He said, loud enough where his witnesses could hear him but not shouting. No matter how much he wanted to run over and shield Charlotte from Jane's lethal glare, he could not let anyone attack. "It will be an easy win for the Volturi if we attack. You must calm yourselves," The witnesses complied and leaned out of their defensive stances but few ceased to growl. Snarls could still be heard from every side of the clearing.

Bella's shield was swaying anxiously at the edges of Charlotte's body, useless to her at that moment. Bella stood, frozen and wincing whenever Charlotte screamed. She hated watching as Charlotte was tortured without being able to help in some way. Edward leaned close to her ear, giving her a desperate, questioning look. Of course he hated to watch this as well.

Bella answered his apparent question without him speaking it. "I can't shield her. See how Jane is grasping her arm? If I put Charlotte under, Jane will be under as well, rendering my shield useless."

Edward nodded grimly in understanding, shaking with anger.

Charlotte could barely hear anything. A horrible screeching filled her ears as her body burned in invisible tongues of fire and her head throbbed dangerously. Every nerve ending in her body was ablaze with fire and she wondered why it was taking so long to reduce to ashes. It was obvious Caius had thrown the lighter at her for her obedience. _Why is it taking so long! _

But then there was a voice somewhere around her, closer than the snarls but not exactly next to her ear. Through the screeching pain, she hardly registered it was Aro who was talking.

"Jane, Jane," He cooed softly. The pain burned ever hotter before disappearing completely. Charlotte's eyes snapped open and she took in a mouthful of air, gagging and choking on something invisible. She could feel the wet snow seeping into her clothes and she rolled into a sitting position, one side of her hair damp with melted snow. She stared up into Jane's eyes fearfully and ripped her hand from her grip, afraid that the burning would start again. She crabbed backwards on her hands and feet to try to escape the enraged hatred she felt radiating from little Jane, the source of the torture. Aro drifted forward with her and when Charlotte's arms collapsed weakly under her from the aftereffect shaking of Jane's gift, he offered her his hand to help her up. She had only made it halfway to the Cullens' side and they were still far enough away that she felt very exposed and vulnerable. She didn't realize she was sobbing until she brought her arm up to wipe away the snow on the side of her face away. Her lips were trembling when she brushed her hand over them. Aro waited calmly as she tried to compose herself, pity showing in his eyes. He became almost fatherly as he crouched down to Charlotte's level and his hand hovered over her hair, almost consoling. Charlotte didn't move except for the sobs jerking her chest.

Aro didn't say anything to her other than, "Your hand?", gently demanding now. Charlotte didn't hesitate; she pushed herself into a sitting position and shoved both her hands into each of his. Aro radiated satisfaction at being obeyed and Charlotte would have given anything to be with her family right then. Aro exaggerated the length of time that he had holding Charlotte's hand, silently proving to her that he always got what he asked for. Charlotte continued to sob, rather pathetically she thought to herself but truthfully she couldn't care less.

"Hmmm," Aro murmured as his eyes opened again and he straightened into a standing position, helpfully pulling Charlotte up as well. She tried to tug her hands from Aro's but he held them firmly in his grasp. He smiled kindly at her, completely conflicting with the emotions she picked up from him. She reluctantly met his eyes, trying to appear defiant and stubborn but, she thought, was most likely failing.

"I thank you for your observations and willingness to share your accounts with me," He murmured quietly. He let go of her hands and they dropped limply to her sides. He motioned for her to join her family again, and she didn't need telling twice. She spun on her heel and made a beeline for her parents.

Aro watched as Charlotte was tightly embraced by Esme Cullen, contempt spreading through him like weeds. Leftover anger sizzled deep in him as he drifted back towards his precious guard. Edward Cullen was watching him as a new plan formed in his mind, one that was necessary to rethink after Charlotte's power proved to be less awe inspiring than he expected. Aro was not interested in learning what Charlotte had to tell about Renesmee, he was interested in what potency she possessed. The way Carlisle had shielded her protectively had made Aro think she was something special, but her gift was nothing more than a useless personal burden.

But, perhaps Charlotte _wasn't _as useless as he had originally thought. Of course, her power was no more interesting to him than human life, but perhaps she could be of use to him. She was connected to the Cullens' on such an emotional level that he has never known and never would know. She was devoted to all of them completely and Aro knew that the feeling was mutual. Being the youngest, Aro saw in her thoughts that she was treated much like the child she was. The Cullens' were instinctively more protective of her because of her young appearance and would do anything to defend her.

Knowing that fact, Aro decided that she _would _be of use to him. Eventually.

Edward hissed again as he read Aro's plan in his thoughts, but Aro only smiled at him and turned away, storing that plan away for further evaluation at a later time.


End file.
